Sacred
by Shards Of Ice43
Summary: Raven abducted, robin and the Teen Titans try to save their comrade. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sacred

Author: Shards Of Ice43

Date Published: June 1, 2006

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters, plot, even the music for _Teen Titans. _These properties all belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Thanks!

Chapter 1: "She's gone…"

"Robin!" The PA system blares with Beast Boy's annoying voice, "Emergency! We need you in the command center now!" It was nighttime and Robin is in the confines in his room when this happened. He stood up from his bed, looks through his closet and finds his yellow and black cape, and runs out of his room. "Robin!" Beast Boy's annoying voice blares through the PA system. 'Let's go! It's important!" He runs through the hallway and Raven, reading a book, was right in front of her. He was about to collide with her, but he jukes to his left and didn't collide Raven. He kept running and running until he finally reaches the command center/living room of Titans Tower. Raven comes by after Robin was in the living room.

"What's the emergency?" Robin asks while he panted like a dog.

"The emergency is your friend, Raven." A shallow voice came rushing through the living room. All of the Titans are roaming around the living room to find the hidden entity. Then Robin spotted the source of the voice. It was a tape recorder glued on the window. All of them rush by to see Robin with the tape recorder on his hand. Out of the blue, someone clapped slowly and Raven turned around first and found out who the person was. The person has green shorts on with a green t-shirt to match. He has white canvas shoes and has no socks on. He is five foot nine and he has a scar on his left forearm. His eyes are hollowly colored silver all over. The person was a young boy with a thin, muscular build. He has long black hair up to his shoulders. He stops clapping, puts his hands on his pockets, and looks at the Teen Titans very anxiously.

"Who are you?" Raven asks, "How did you get past security?"

"Oh my! Curious are we?" The person said in a British accent. He walks around the living room and continued: "Well…I just…" He takes out his hand and he throws a small dart at Raven. The dart hits Raven's forearm and she felt wobbly. "Well…Who wants to get shot next?" Raven falls down on the ground, unconscious.

"Titans go!" Robin yells and everyone leaps into action. Beast Boy turns to a rhino and charges at the unknown assailant.

"Well…rhino boy's going to have a nice long sleep…" The unknown assailant leaps over the green rhino and he stabs the tough armor of skin with the same dart. The green rhino turns to Beast Boy's human form, knocked out cold right away.

"Time for a wake up call!" Cyborg yells. His right hand becomes his trusted sonic cannon and aims it at the unknown assailant. Instead, the assailant rushes out of the way and Cyborg shoots Starfire instead of the assailant. Starfire flew through the wall, breaking it. Then the assailant rushes forward in front of Cyborg and releases a poison mist from out of nowhere. Cyborg collapses on the floor and four Titans are down for the count. Only Robin was the only one not unconscious. He lunges the assailant with a quick jab at the assailant, but the assailant dodges the blow. The assailant leaps over robin and dives at Robin with a jump kick. Direct hit! The blow sent Robin flying for a few feet. The hit made Robin injured, but he was persistent to fight.

"Hmm…you really are the gutsy one!" The assailant taunted. Robin rushes to the assailant and he threw a birdarang at the assailant. The assailant releases an arm blade on his left arm and he deflected the metal shard. Then Robin leaps and drop kicks the assailant. The kick was the last thing that Robin would've done. The assailant grabs Robin's leg and he twirls Robin like a rag doll. Then the assailant lets go of Robin's leg and Robin flew for a few feet and hits a wall to make him stop. Robin growls and tries to stand up. The assailant walks over to the injured Robin; he sighs compassionately, and walks away. He detaches his arm blade and drops it on the floor. Another blade was in reserve inside his arm, ready to do damage on anything.

"Wait..." Robin finally stands up but he is wobbling like a blob, "I'm not done!"

"Yes you are, son…" He turns around and looks at Robin. He shook his head and cocks an eyebrow. He finds a dart in his pocket and threw it at Robin. Robin catches the dart easily. He laughs at the assailant and he drops the dart. "Sometimes…Forget it…" The assailant snaps his fingers and gas rushed all over the room. The gas made Robin feel unconscious, but had no effect on the assailant. The skirmish is over after a few minutes. The assailant finally finds his objective, Raven. Raven was still unconscious from the dart and the assailant carries Raven. He closes his left hand into a fist and his index and middle finger juts out of his hand. He places his hand on his chest and chants in an unknown dialect and out of nowhere a portal comes out of the huge window of the command center/living room. He closes his eyes and the hollow silver eye color vanished. He has brown eyes this time and he blinks his eyes one more time so the effect is permanent for now. White light rushes out of the portal and the assailant, still carrying Raven, goes inside the portal. He looks at what's left of the living room one more time and he heads inside the portal. _My job is done…My job is done…That was easy…_


	2. Chapter 2

After a real long departure from fanfics, I'm back to writing again

_After a real long departure from fanfics, I'm back to writing again! Here's chapter 2 and please read and review!_

"Good, good. She's awake." One voice rang. Raven's conscious but still dazed."When is she coming?" _That voice sounds familiar_ Raven thought. Suddenly her eyes are wide open and saw the man in the green clothes first. This tense guy has large gray eyes that are like two windows looking out on an overcast sky. His silky, straight, alabaster hair is short and is worn in a bizarre, attractive style. He is very tall and has a narrow build. His skin is deeply-tanned. He has nearly-nonexistent eyebrows. His wardrobe is plain.

"Why you!" She was about to lunge at the man but she falls off as soon as she lunged. She didn't notice the rope that glistens with a black aura around it that she was bound in.

"Pointless..." Then suddenly a small hypodermic needle juts out of one of the assailant's sleeve. "Now one more step or this dart can completely remove of all your powers. Where were we?"

"Look you have one more assignment to do and you're home-free." A man dressed in a business suit told the man. This cheerful gentleman has droopy beige eyes. His fine, straight, gray hair is very short and is worn in a businesslike, uncomplicated style. He's got a beard and moustache. He is very tall and has a graceful build. His skin is deeply-tanned. He has a large nose and delicate ears. His wardrobe is flattering. The assailant knew that his new "assignment" is one too many.

"What do you mean one more assignment?! I just want Jean back all right?!" He grabs the man and lifts him up like a rag doll.

"Look if you kill me then you may just lose your only connection to Jeanette." The man said angrily his cheerful side vanishing in thin aire. The assailant had no other choice but to let him go. Of course he threw him to another wall a few feet down and the man brushed off his shoulders and had a sign of concern to him.

"I just can't do it…I just can't…" He broke down to tears and yelled with so much rage that some of the mirrors started to crack in the room. Raven who is unconscious to what going on kept her mouth shut.

"All right, she knows too much."

"Who knows too much…oh right…" Then he shot out a dart causing Raven to lose consciousness.

"I'll pull some strings and I'll let go of Jeanette soon enough. But you got to do your end of the bargain to get it done. You got it?" The assailant has no other choice but to utter a:

"I'll do it." The man leaves the room and the assailant falls on his knees and he sobs up to the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile back at Titans Tower, the Teen Titans repair the damages from the last fight. Robin fixed the living room. Cyborg repaired the cracked walls. Starfire, though she has no computer expiertise, rebooted the Titans supercomputer while Beast Boy as an octopus cleaned the dishes in the kitchen.

Robin doubted where Raven could be while cleaning the living room. _Where could she be? Why did he take her? I should've sweep kicked him in the legs. I could've! I could've!_ Suddenly out of the blue the same white portal the green assailant exited appeared on the same exact spot. Then out of the light comes what it appears to be a knight in bright armor. This confused magic knight's almond-shaped eyes are the color of dying embers. His very long, straight, silky hair is the color of the afternoon sky, and is worn in a utilitarian style. He has an over muscled build. He has light powers that are focused through an armband. His artistic costume is yellow and red and includes a pair of protective goggles.

"I am a knight of the Three Kings and I'm going to ask you some questions."


	3. The knight who makes mistakes

_Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!_

"Who is this man?" Starfire asked, "Is he one of his friends?" The knight walked around the room and shook his head in disbelief.

"Usually it's worse than this. But anyway I am Nicolas from the kingdom of the Three Kings." He puts on his goggles and he presses a button on the left temple on the goggles and a movie was playing about his impeccable killing skills and his picture while the knight was talking: "This is Night Shade. He is one of the most notorious in our universe. His record is 450 civilians killed, 1,023 soldiers from three different planets (excluding Earth of course) slaughtered, and 12 knights of the Three Kings murdered by his evil hand. Also he is planning to take one of your own named Raven…"

"Well you're a bit too late on that!" Robin yelled, "Listen we want her back!" Robin's anger didn't faze the knight and he continued:

"Do you have any information about this man? Better yet, do you know which portal he exited?"

"Well…the way you came in." Cyborg said. The knight's jaw dropped almost to the floor in a sense as he was surprised about the remark. He growled in frustration and he picked up a cell phone in the one of the compartments in his armor and called for something.

"I need a flux team here ASAP." After he hangs up the phone, a portal in a different spot of the tower opens and out came a crew holding sophisticated equipment and started scanning the area of possible portals.

"That's the 60th time you went into an exit portal. You're going to tie your dad's record of 63."One man from the crew joked.

"My dad was the best of the Knights all right? He had his fair share of mistakes…"

"Yeah all 63 of them." All of the crew started laughing while they are doing their jobs.

"What are you guys talking about?" Robin asked.

"It's none of your business." Nicolas said.

"Sir we found it. The exit portal that Night Shade just created leads to…The Dire Planet."

"Damn it, typical for him to go there." Then Robin forced the knight to face him.

"You got to take us with you." Robin said angrily.

"Yes please take us to this…Tire Magnet." Starfire said.

"No…There will be conflict within your planet and ours if one of you gets missing or get killed." The knight said, "Okay flux team, set up a trace portal from here to the Dire Planet."

"Listen to me! My friend was taken away by a madman. I really don't want to repeat myself. Just take us with you!" Robin yelled in fury. Nicholas utters a deep sigh and started to pace himself around the room. _Why won't these humans listen?! It'll start an intergalactic war between us and their planet! God…I have no other choice. These humans do care for their comrade; never saw that in a human personality until now._

On another spot of the room Beast Boy asked: "Is he always like that?" Beast Boy asked, "All that walking?"

"Yeah…only when he's deep in thought." One of the crew said while setting the portal for the knight to enter.

"Or when he's hungry and wants to eat for lunch." They both laughed loudly that Nicholas heard their laughter.

"All right team you done with that portal? If not I can just fire you on the spot how's that?" Nicholas said in frustration.

"Jeez fine. Quit being a baby." He opens a case and out came a robotic dog without a mouth and nose and immediately it transformed into a wooden door and a sign was on top of the door saying: "Portal established in: Ten minutes 15 seconds."

"Damn it to hell…Ten minutes! He could've left the planet at that time to take another life!"

"Just take us with you!" Robin persisted to make the Titans go with the angered knight.

"Look if it shuts you up then fine you and your team can go with me!" Then suddenly the wooden door portal sign suddenly went from "9 minutes 50 seconds" to "Portal established"

"Sir the portal is established sir and in record time, too." One member of the flux team said. Nicholas ordered the flux team to withdraw from Earth before he and the Titans open the portal door. Once the flux team packed their equipment and departed from Earth to their HQ, Nicholas handed all four Titans a gold necklace and hanging from the necklace are three ruby jewels that have one mysterious, crescent-shaped egg in each jewel.

"What I am about to give you is of very important use. This necklace isn't a form of 'bling' that you so talk about in this society. This necklace is kind of like a life in one of those 'video games' you play nowadays. If you get separated from any personnel who is allied with the Three Kings, you're on your own." He walked around and inspected the other Titans while he continued: "Crack one of these eggs and a protector will be with you in a form of a red dragon. I'll give you a demo so you'll see what I mean." He takes one of the eggs and spikes it down on the floor. Immediately the egg hatches and out comes a dragon pup. It has green scales and two large horns jutting from its head. It is very curious as it gnaws the couch to as mundane as Beast Boy's pants. In an instant, the dragon grew rapidly until it stopped just short of the ceiling. It uttered a loud roar and its breath is a powerful blast of air that shattered all of the glass windows of Titans Tower. The dragon suddenly spoke:

"I do apologize for my harsh actions. Will you forgive me?" All the Titans nodded in fear and curiosity.

"Now this dragon will be with you for a long time. Around one earth hour and it will be nothing more than dust. The dragons vary by ruby jewel and please don't collect them all. Any questions?" The Titans knew the situation firsthand as they destroyed the evil father of Raven and they are set to face the task that is ahead of them.

"Yes we do." They all said.

"Excellent. Now before we go into the Dire Planet…"

"C'mon just go already!" Cyborg said angrily.

"Let me finish! This isn't your typical Earth standard criminals. This planet is full of vandals that can kill you in a heartbeat. Thus, you have to stay close to my perimeter and you'll get your friend, as well as yourselves, in one piece. Understood?" They all nodded and the knight opens the portal door.

"No turning back now…we got to save Raven or die trying." Robin said with a brave tone.

"You ready for this, Robin?" Cyborg asked Robin with a sense of encouragement.

"Yeah…"

"Welcome to…the Dire Planet!"


	4. the checkup

Hello everyone! This is another chapter after a long break from FanFiction. So have fun reading and don't forget to review!

Raven is awakened by the sound of metal clanging. The sound made her head pound in rhythm with the hammer hitting the malleable metal. DING! DING! DING! DING! She opens her eyes and sees the assailant creating something. But when Raven comes too close to the assailant, he turns around and a dagger suddenly was close to Raven's neck; the jagged blade lightly touching her skin. The assailant growls menacingly and he lets go of the dagger.

"What do you want?" The assailant asked angrily. Raven didn't utter a word and she walks away. The assailant suddenly grew weary and stopped what he was doing. He walks towards the kitchen and grabs a goblet and walks towards a pail half-full of water. He fills the goblet with water and walks towards Raven. Raven withdrew the offer at first. However the assailant's concern convinces her otherwise. The assailant loosens the black rope's bonds and gives her the goblet. She instantly grabs it and drinks the water swiftly. Then the assailant tightens the rope once more and went back to work. He grabs his hammer and starts hitting the metal once more. DING! DING! DING! DING!

"Who are you?" Raven asked. The assailant kept pounding away at the metal ignoring her. "What do you want from me?" Still the assailant ignored and kept working on the soft metal. "Would you…" Then the assailant's hand wraps around Raven's neck.

"I SWEAR TO AN OATH OF SECRECY AND SILENCE." The assailant said furiously, "But it's not working out." He tightens his grip on Raven's neck.

Suddenly a portal opens and two shady figures enter the room. They are a race of elves. One elf has hooded brown eyes that are like two acorns. His thick, wavy, rust-colored hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a helmet. He is very tall and has a graceful build. His skin is brown. He has a high forehead and nearly-nonexistent eyebrows. His wardrobe is attractive, with a lot of brown and yellow. While the other elf has round blue eyes that are like two windows on the afternoon sky. His thick, wavy, peach-colored hair is waist-length and is worn in a businesslike style. He is very short and has a masculine build. His skin is light-colored. He has a crooked nose. His wardrobe is artistic and revealing, with a completely black color scheme.

"I leave the girl to you for a few hours and you blew your oath. Oh my God…just give her to us." The blue-eyed elf said. The assailant releases Raven gently.

"We'll give you another chance. I just need to check on her." The brown-eyed elf said calmly.

"But he is choking the subject…"

"He's been through a lot. He misses his love. That is all." The brown-eyed elf said.

"But your Lordship…"

"That is all Grunt." Grunt walks away from the brown-eyed elf. The brown-eyed elf walks around to analyze Raven's condition. "It'll only be a second. I will not harm you." Raven starts to struggle but the brown-eyed elf kept his cool. He touches her face and his brown eyes suddenly glows a bright yellow and Raven's eyes turn black. Her mouth opens and black-colored light escapes out of her mouth. She trembles uncontrollably. "Restrain her Night Shade and Grunt." Both the assailant and the other elf held Raven down on the ground while the brown eyed elf continued to "check" on Raven. After a few seconds her clothes started to tear. Marks appear all over her body. The marks are similar to when she released her father from his prison back on Earth. The brown-eyed elf releases his soft grip on Raven's face. Her black eyes return to normal. The marks vanish and she coughs frenziedly.

"What was that?" The puzzled assailant asked. The elves ignored his question and open a portal. But right when they enter the portal, the assailant rushes towards the elves dagger on hand. He leaps and almost grabs the brown-eyed elf. But his attempt is stopped immediately by the blue-eyed elf. He grabs the assailant by the back of his clothing and throws him down on the ground.

"See who I have to deal with every time we come here?!" Grunt the blue-eyed elf asked angrily. "He always does this!"

"Young one…you are doing a great job. Just keep Raven healthy and Jeanette will be free. I guarantee it." The brown-eyed elf said. Grunt releases the assailant and walks to the brown-eyed elf. The assailant releases his dagger and the elves walk toward the portal.

"Wait…" The assailant stood up after his takedown. "One day you'll die by my dagger Grunt."

"In your dreams, Night." Both elves enter the portal. The portal vanishes and the assailant walks towards Raven, who is still coughing continuously and half-naked. He kneels right next to the battered Raven. The assailant releases the black rope's bonds and fills a goblet with water once again. He hands the goblet to Raven and she drinks the water hurriedly. The coughing stops and stares at the assailant. The assailant walks away and goes back to work on the soft metal. He pounds the metal with the hammer. DING! DING! DING! DING!

"You can sleep in my room if you like. Three doors down and one on the left. But do not try to escape. I assure you that escape is not the best option on the Dire Planet. The vandals here are willing to killing you without remorse." The assailant instructed. Raven followed the directions to the room.

As she enters the room she sees different awards of merit along with pictures of him with what it looks like his family, friends, and old military friends. Different types of swords and daggers are laid out on the other sides of the wall. But out of all the memorabilia, Raven hovers over towards the bed and finally gets to sleep in a peaceful manner.


End file.
